Pumped Up Kicks
"Pumped up Kicks" is a song from the American indie pop band Foster The People, released in 2010 as the band's debut single. The song narrates the story of a youth with homicidal thoughts that plans to do a school shooting. Lyrics Robert's got a quick hand He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid Yeah found a six shooter gun In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet Daddy works a long day He be coming home late, he's coming home late And he's bringing me a surprise 'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice I've waited for a long time Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger I reason with my cigarette And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet Other appearances *The song was included in the extended play Foster The People. *The song was included in the band's debut album Torches. Gallery Images pumped.JPG kicks.jpg puk.jpg Videos Official Foster The People - Pumped up Kicks (Official Music Video)|Music Video Pumped Up Kicks|Recorded Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks (VEVO Presents)|Live Covers Foster the People - Pumped up Kicks (Bridge and Law Remix)|Bridge and Law Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks (Aiju Remix)|Aiju Pumped Up Kicks (Foster The People)- jayme dee cover|Jayme Dee Pumped Up Kicks Radiohead Mashup - Pomplamoose|Pomplamoose Foster The People - "Pumped Up Kicks" Cover by Tanner Patrick - with lyrics|Tanner Patrick Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks (Miracles of Modern Science cover)|Miracles of Modern Science 3TEETH - PUMPED UP KICKS|3TEETH Jan Nedvěd - Pumped up Kicks (cover song)|Jan Nedvěd Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People Cover - Youtube Collaboration|Emily Harder (feat. Ebony Day, Madilyn Bailey, Allison Brustofski, Drew Tabor, Meytal Cohen & David Stillson) KyOresu - Pumped up Kicks (cover)|KyOresu Pumped Up Kicks-0|TheRealSullyG TONGO - Pumped up kicks - Pan con ají . Parodia 2018.|Tongo Category:Group Numbers Category:Independent Songs